Question: A black watch costs $$3$, and a popular brown hat costs $3$ times as much. How much does the brown hat cost?
Answer: The cost of the brown hat is a multiple of the cost of the black watch, so find the product. The product is $3 \times $3$ $3 \times $3 = $9$ The brown hat costs $$9$.